


of six best friends and hospital scrubs

by cheeryberry



Series: late night dinners and night shifts at the hospital [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line are besties, 00 line are residents tryna survive life at this point, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Best Friends, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Romance, Other, Platonic Relationships, my loving attempt to be funny, residents, very heavily based on hospital playlist, very wholesome very soft, your favorite group of 00 liners as residents and besties what else do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeryberry/pseuds/cheeryberry
Summary: Being in the field of medicine can be hard but working at the same hospital as 6 best friends is a mundane chaos that can't be explained.(or alternatively: nct's 00 line are all best friends trying to survive residency but doing it together :D)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin/Osaki Shotaro, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang
Series: late night dinners and night shifts at the hospital [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031394
Comments: 34
Kudos: 286





	of six best friends and hospital scrubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mypage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/gifts).



> hello!! many of you may know me as @renstals (on twt), or mypage (on ao3) or tia's strawberry anon🍓! i prompted this in her cc about a week ago and if it weren't for her i probably wouldn't have written this story at all, she really gave me the motivation and the courage to write it out and that's what i've done and i'm glad at did and i really owe it all to her, i love her so much!! all the kisses!
> 
> this entire fic is also heavily based on hospital playlist!! it's a great k-drama and watching it really inspired my idea. also i would like to warn you that unfortunately, english is not my first language however i do try my best to write it as correctly as possible but i don't know how grammatically correct it is T-T
> 
> anyways!! please keep in mind that this is a just a fic about friendships and platonic relationships and in no way a romance fic because nobody falls in love (... but maybe that'll change in the future) and there are other cameos of some nct members and red velvet and aespa members if you squint and i do hope you enjoy!
> 
> here's a small guide of 00 line's departments if you get confused:  
> renjun: neurosurgery (NS)  
> jeno: pediatric surgery (PS)  
> donghyuck: obstetrics and gynecology (OBGYN)  
> jaemin: general surgery (GS)  
> yangyang: radiology  
> shotaro: cardiothoracic surgery (CS)

In the convenience of things, Jaemin, Jeno, and Haechan met each other first.

And like most cliché childhood friends stories, they lived next door to each other, went to the same school, were almost in the same classes together, and hung out every other day.

Being the sons of parents that expected way too much out of them as kids, it seemed that they only had 4 options when it came to picking a career path in life: Lawyer, Doctor, Engineer, or being Disowned.

Of course, they picked the most common choice. Becoming a doctor. 

Frankly speaking, the sudden career choice wasn't like it had been something that came naturally to them but rather something that came to them one summer while hanging out in Jeno's room and all three of them collectively deciding… Y'know what? Being a doctor sounds like a good life plan.

Oh, how wrong they were for the unforeseen future of despair and essay papers.

As the trio graduated high school, it was finally their start towards taking the first steps it took to become a doctor and they now had a new obstacle to face: University.

This is when they finally met Yangyang and Renjun who had already previously known each other in their old high school. 

After Jaemin found Renjun crying outside of the library and Donghyuck met Yangyang while trash talking about their professors, their threesome had suddenly turned into a fivesome of pre-med majors.

And so, through the empty cups of ramen and late nights in the library, they had all applied and had been accepted into the same med school, but it wasn't like their lives were going to become any easier from that point forward.

That's when they met and completed their friend group with Shotaro who Jeno had met during one of his lectures and who was also equally as sleep-deprived and tired of life as they were.

Now their fivesome had turned into a holy sextet of tears and caffeine addiction.

They had all become roommates shortly after because med school was not something that was going to comfort them when it came down to it. 

In truth, becoming friends with each other may be the best decision they've made since applying to be pre-med majors in university but that is one thing they'll never tell their parents.

Thus after 4 years of pure agony and a swimming pool of tears and sleepless nights they had finally done it. They finished med school…

But at what cost?

And now we've come to the present day where all of them have successfully become 2nd-year residents at SM Medical Center, one of the major prestigious hospitals in the city.

As 6 residents, their jobs not only become a little bit crazier but their lives become a bit more hectic and comical as well.

But life goes on, and although the work they do is tough and demanding, at least they'll have each other at the end of the day.

— 🏥 —

"Did you call Injunnie?" Jaemin yawns into his hand, "He's still not answering my texts."

Yangyang slips on the top of his scrubs. "He's been on the night shift for 2 days now, I'd be surprised if he was still responding to any messages at all." 

Jeno chuckles, zipping up his bag before tossing it into the cabinet. He feels the phone vibrate to life inside the pocket of his white coat. 

"Wait. Renjun responded." Jeno fishes out his phone. "He said, and I quote, 'screw Professor Kim, screw you, screw Jaemin, tell Shotaro I love him, screw Yangyang…"

"Wow, I'm not included for once? What a shocker." Donghyuck put a hand on his chest dramatically, like he was about to win an award. "I always knew Junnie had a soft spot for me-"

Jeno's phone buzzed again.

"Oh and he also said 'screw Donghyuck' in capital letters."

Donghyuck quickly took his hand off his chest and rolled his eyes. "Okay, nevermind then I guess."

"It's not fair Taro is always the exception in Renjun's rants." Jaemin frowns. "Does he love you more than us?"

"Yes, he does." The rest of them, excluding Shotaro who scoffed, said in unison.

"Honestly I would too," Jeno admits.

Shotaro shakes his head with a smile."You guys are being too much. Renjun texted me last night so I brought him some food."

"Shotaro sweetheart, you buy anybody, who's been up for 56 hours, food and we will look at you like a god." Yangyang pats him on the head. "You too will soon experience the same thing."

The 5 of them finish changing into their scrubs and file out of the resident changing room, stretching their tired and tight limbs. The hospital started seeing outpatients at 8 o'clock so the group had a bit of time to spare before then, deciding to head to the cafeteria to enjoy a nice breakfast.

Shotaro checks his watch. "Well anyways, is Jun at least going to join his favorite friends for dinner?" His statement makes Donghyuck snort.

"I'm pretty sure we're his only friends."

"Y'know what? I kinda get why Injun despises us." Jeno grins, checking his phone, "Also he isn't, he's planning to down some ramen for breakfast."

Jaemin clicks his tongue, his expression filled with worry, "Oh there he goes again, not taking care of himself."

"Do you blame him though?" Yangyang runs a hand through his hair. "Ramen is practically 83% of his entire diet right now, he's not gonna give it up that easily."

Jaemin hums, pulling his phone out of his pocket, he stops, turning the other direction of the cafeteria.

"Hey Jaem, where are you going?” Shotaro points his thumb at the other side of the hallway, “Cafeteria’s this way.”

”Oh uh.” Jaemin spins around, wiggling his phone in hand. “Professor Bae wants me in her office. You guys go eat first, I’ll see you later.” He winks, reassuring the rest of the group who gives him a thumbs up.

They turn around and continue on their journey, Donghyuck stuffing his hands into his white coat.

“Professor Bae doesn't get to the hospital till 7:20 right?"

"Yup." Yangyang popped the 'p'.

"And it's currently 7:12."

"Uh-huh."

"And she's never been late once."

"Correct."

"Jaemin's going to see Renjun isn't he?"

Yangyang sighed.

"Absolutely."

— 🏥 —

"Lee Mark~"

Mark cringed hearing the sound of the sickening sweet tone. Looking up from his tray of food to find 6 professors at his empty table.

Man… He just wanted to have a nice meal today too.

"Hello, professors." He bowed his head to all of them, knowing exactly why they were all standing there, looking at him with anticipation in their eyes.

Ever since The Sextet started their residency at SM Medical Center, their respective professors have always been curious about the crowd since day one.

And who better to learn from than the same guy they went to medical school with? 

Then enter, Mark Lee. 4th year resident from Emergency Medicine who just desperately wants to have a normal meal for once.

The Sextet or Four Plus Two or Friends But Make It Asian (As Mark cleverly named them) were none other than Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Yangyang, and Shotaro. The group of 6 friends who are so different it's almost a little too impossible to believe that their friends.

But as Robert Francis Winch once said, "Opposites Attract"

Sometimes Mark asks himself why their professors are so interested in the residents when it should be the other way around, and then he remembers how everyone has their favorites and the group of 6 just so happen to have stolen the hearts of their superiors.

The professors were Kim Doyoung of Neurosurgery, Qian Kun of Pediatric Surgery, Lee Taeyong from OB-GYN, Jung Jaehyun of General Surgery, Ten from Radiology, and Nakamoto Yuta of Cardiothoracic Surgery and all 6 professors were dedicated to hearing and learning about their residents.

It all just had started one day when Yuta had heard that Mark went to the same med school as his new resident that he had taken a liking to almost immediately. He caught Mark during lunch to ask him some questions to learn more and then other professors started coming as well.

Thus the Mark Lee Storytelling Saloon was open, for any professor that wanted to learn more about their residents.

Taeyong places a cup of coffee down in front of Mark, and the boy takes it, gladly thanking him as the rest of the professors sit down and eye at him intently.

"So…" Mark starts. "What story would you like to hear today?"

"What were their days like as med students?" Professor Doyoung asked, "Start with Renjun first,"

Mark hummed, leaning in the back of his seat.

"Renjun was… Well, he got good grades, he was easy to talk to and although he thought he came off as awkward to others, the opposite was true. He was funny in a crude manner, straightforward and caring when he needed to be, and also good at giving out advice." Mark leaned in closer. "Some say that he was better than therapists, and frankly, I'll have to agree. Apparently, more students wanted to seek him for advice more than the personal counselor our school provided on campus, so much so that the counselor actually quit." Mark shrugged, "And when I decide to retire I'll probably start on writing his biography."

Ten shivered. "He's so much like Professor Kim, it's creepy." Doyoung frowned.

"Hey! That should be a compliment."

Yuta ignored both of them. "What about Shotaro?"

"Shotaro was almost the exact same as you see him now. Sickening sweet like candy and almost a little too nice for his own good at times but don't let the soft smile fool you because he's quite smart. He was a wild one at parties too, but he still managed to stay ahead of his grades." Mark nodded, reminiscing the memories, "I went to a party with him once, and let me tell you, the man can dance."

Taeyong hummed, leaning back into his chair. "Oh, of course, he's like the poster child for balancing school and fun at the same time."

"Next person, what about Yangyang?" Ten asked.

"Yangyang?" Mark paused. "Hm… Yangyang might seem like he was the class clown or whatnot but he only really opened up to people he was comfortable with. However, once he was comfortable, he was an easily lovable and friendly person when it came down to it. After all, he was funny and blunt, it's hard not to like someone so easy to talk to." He taps his finger on his drink, "In med school, he consistently ranked 3rd in terms of test scores and I have no idea how that guy did it, I've still never seen him study to this day— Also once he retires he plans on returning to Germany to herd sheep on a little farm."

Kun thought about it for a second. "Weirdly enough that sounds exactly like something he would do." 

"Residents who are naturally smart are just a breed of something else huh," Jaehyun folded his arms against his chest. "Who ranked 1st?"

"Jeno did, although that was probably pretty obvious." Mark shrugs.

Kun perks up at the sound of his resident's name, "No it was not— tell me more."

"Well Jeno was the typical campus heartthrob, he dated a couple of people here and there but nothing serious. He was also good at studying and probably a natural genius but he'll never admit to that even if he placed 1st in terms of grades. The guy could balance school, work, friends, and still have time at the end of the day to call his grandma. He was caring and attentive, basically making him the dream guy for anyone who was dating him." Mark jolts up, remembering one other detail. "Oh also, word has it he's loaded, like super rich. They say his family comes from old money but it's still not confirmed yet."

"With a face like that? Of course, he's loaded." Doyoung whistled, "I remember when Kunnie was scared to talk to him at first because Jeno looked so stoned face on the outside."

Kun smacked Doyoung's arm, rolling his eyes. "Stop making stuff up,"

"It's true!"

"What about Donghyuck?" Taeyong inquired, "I bet he was exactly the same now huh?"

"Yep, he absolutely was. Despite being in different classes, it's not like that stopped him from being friends with everyone and their 3rd cousin. I still don't know how he manages to be friends with 57 different people while also having time to hang out with his personal circle of friends, but that's just Donghyuck for you." Mark hums, "Even in med school he was friendly with everyone— the life of the party as many would describe him silly, funny, and witty but he was also intelligent, maybe that's why it was so hard for professors to dislike him." He shrugged, "Either way not much has changed."

"No wonder why he was so close with the nurses!" Ten snaps his fingers, "He even knew about Ms. Chu's pregnancy before I did, that guy really— he's something else."

"I'm surprised he's even Taeyong's resident,"

Taeyong shoved Jaehyun's shoulder gently. "Oh shut up."

Jaehyun clapped his hands together. "Okay last one, what about Jaemin?"

"Jaemin was very popular back in med school and rightfully so. He was pretty, he got good grades, listened to his teachers well, was reliable and sweet, and was the poster child for the perfect son-in-law. But here's the thing, Jaemin was always busy. Every day it was home, school, hospital, volunteer work, library, and then back home. So he never dated much despite what others might say and he stayed within his circle of friends because he felt like it was a hassle to make new friends with a busy schedule like his." Mark put down his drink on the table. "Now he's gotten calmer, more relaxed and he's not as hectic and crazy like he was before."

"Well then…."

"You know so much about the 6 of them it's kind of… Crazy." Taeyong whistled

Mark shrugs, "Perks of going to med school and being the only guy they talk to out of their group."

"How come you aren't included in the group?" Kun asked.

"If I was born in 2000, maybe but it's like the whole thing with them, even if you try you'll probably never be closer to any one of them." He chuckles, "They all have friends of their own separate from each other but at the end of the day, they'll know more about each other than their own parents and I think that's just how it's been over the years." Mark grinned,

"Maybe that's why they're such good friends."

— 🏥 —

Renjun yawned as he opened the door to the break room for the Neurosurgery department. It was his 2nd-night shift, ever since Minjeong (a 1st-year resident) had filed for a short break due to personal issues and so he had been left behind to deal with practically everything else.

He stretched his arms slightly, checking the time. It was 7, and they didn't start seeing outpatients till 8 so as long as no calls came to him, he was free to eat.

Renjun heard the rattle of two chairs being pushed back and opened his eyes to find two young boys with white coats.

"Hello." He bowed his head to them. "Interns?"

"We're med students." One of them answered with a bright smile.

Oh how happy they looked, barely knowing the true weight that was impending on them. Renjun still remembered when he was a young bright doe-eyed med student so eager to learn and study everything,

And now he's a 2nd-year resident feeling like death himself and figuring out which pot noodles he would rather have for breakfast.

"Ah… Why did you choose med school, you should've done something else…" Renjun mumbled pitifully as he cracked the back of his neck. "You could've been a farmer, a hairstylist, a farmer, a librarian, a farmer…" Renjun whines, just thinking about it, rubbing his face tiredly with his hands, almost on the verge of tears. "I want to be a farmer so bad, it sounds so nice."

"Oh dear, look at you crying in front of the medical students." The familiar and new voice clicked their tongue at Renjun, walking up to him with a smile. Renjun grimaced. "Don't make that face at me Injun." He pouted.

Renjun rolled his eyes. "Dr. Na, what brings you to the break room?"

"Is it a crime to see my favorite person in the world?" Jaemin raised an eyebrow, bringing out a bottle of tea from the pocket of his scrubs. "I also got you a little something but since you probably don't-"

"Ah! Wait!" Renjun stopped him, holding tightly onto the bottle of jasmine tea. "Okay, you may stay."

Jaemin grinned at him, Renjun reached out to take the water bottle only for Jaemin to pull it back.

"Say you love me first."

"We are at the perfect distance where I can knee you in the groin so hard, you're going to have to go to the ER."

Jaemin sighed, slipping the bottle into Renjun's hands.

"Well, it was worth a try."

He turned his attention back to the medical students who were still sitting there in stunned silence. Jaemin pulled out a chair, sitting in front of them with a warm smile.

"How cute," He cooed, "What are your names?"

"I'm Park Jisung."

"Zhong Chenle."

"You're Chinese right?" Jaemin pointed at one of them who nodded awkwardly. "See? I knew it, Injun here is Chinese too but sometimes he acts more Korean."

"My ethnicity is Korean, Jaemin" Renjun opened the cabinet and reached for the Shin ramen cup. "Everyone knows this but you."

Jaemin frowned, putting a hand up next to his face, whispering to the two students. "He's also a bit blunt at times but a super softie when you get to know him better." He winked.

"Jaemin I have this electric kettle that is on the verge of boiling, wouldn't it be bad if I poured this down your scrubs?"

"Okay, okay." The boy made a face. "He's also very violent as well."

"Quit telling them weird things about me," Renjun called out, pouring the hot water into his ramen cup. "Or else I'll tell them weird things about you too."

Jaemin spun around in his chair. "Too bad for you, I'm an open book." He stuck his tongue out.

"Uhm…" One of the students raised his hand if Jaemin recalled his name as Jisung. "Are you two friends? I've never seen two doctors talk so…"

"Harshly?" Jisung nodded, making Jaemin cackle, "Not everyone is like that but yeah, me and Injun are friends."

"Renjun." The boy corrected. "Dr. Na, I think it's about time you go see the outpatients with your professors?"

"Nobody has called me yet so I don't think so," Jaemin said sweetly as Renjun sat down with his ramen.

"You're so infuriating." Renjun flicked his forehead. "If you two are ever thinking about picking a department, don't pick GS." He warned the two med students who looked at each other in confusion.

"... GS?"

"General Surgery." Jaemin explained, "And hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned, turning to Renjun who began mixing his noodles.

He simply ignored Jaemin, continuing to talk to the two boys. "You see, there's a small tale at our hospital about the GS department…" Renjun leaned in closer as if he was telling a horror story. 

"Rumor has it, there are 10 general surgeons at our hospital. 5 male and female professors each and only one resident. It's like he's the only son of 5 single mothers and fathers! He gets doted on left and right and they do everything in their power in order to have him assist in their surgeries: buy him food, look at him like he's their entire world… And you wanna know what's the scary part?"

The two med students leaned in, fully interested.

"What?"

"That rumor… is completely, utterly, 100%, absolutely. True." Renjun leaned back in his chair, "Because that bastard is him." He pointed a thumb at Jaemin who smiled and waved his hand. "The Prince of GS, my ass."

"Do they really call him that?" 

"Of course not," Renjun glared at Jaemin, pinching his nose to wipe off the smug look on his face. "If they did his ego would be bigger than his affection for others." He shivered.

Jaemin put a hand on his chest with a pout. "You wound me, Dr. Huang." 

"The EM is downstairs if you’re hurt," Renjun replied nonchalantly while blowing on his noodles. He smiled sweetly at the two students. "So don't go into GS okay? Let him suffer by himself."

"But isn't being doted on a good thing?"

Renjun sipped his soup and nodded, "Yes, yes, of course, it's a good thing until it comes around time to pick a surgery to assist." He glances over at Jaemin who rolls his eyes, shaking his head. 

"Oh come on, you're acting like it's a bad thing."

"The professors act devastated when he doesn't pick their surgeries like he murdered their entire family and Jaemin cries over it but then— They're fine by the next day and he gets doted on all over again." Renjun glares at Jaemin who sticks his tongue out, "See what I mean by letting him suffer?"

"But that still doesn't sound ba-" Jisung speaks up only to be elbowed by Chenle.

"Then what about you Dr. Huang? What department are you in?"

"Injun is in Neurosurgery." Jaemin perks up, "He has a love-hate relationship with it, more hate than love." 

"Oh shut up," Renjun shoved Jaemin's shoulder, "NS is great. You should join when you guys become residents."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see you crying in your room 3 days ago over your thesis." Jaemin whistles

"I have burning hot red soup in my hands that would look great if I spilled them on your scrubs."

"Too bad you won't because you're ramen's getting soggy." Jaemin sing-songs.

"Why you little-"

Before Renjun can say anything else, there comes a knock on the door, bringing their attention to the professor standing in the doorway with a wide smile on her face.

"Dr. Na Jaemin~ I'm seeing my outpatients today, would you like to join me?

Everyone stands up to greet the professor and Jaemin smiles and shakes his head, "I'm sorry Professor Park, I already promised Professor Jung I'd-

"Jaemin! Great timing." Another professor appears behind her. "Are you going to assist me with my breast cancer surgery tomorrow?"

Jaemin laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. "No, I already said I would help Professor Bae with her liver transplant in the morning."

"What about in the afternoon?"

"I have a hysterectomy with Professor Park."

The professor blinked and was taken aback, pointing at Professor Park in shock, "You?!" 

"The early bird gets the worm Professor Jung, I thought you'd know this by now." She grins at him smugly, patting his head in pity before, stuffing her hands into her white coat before leaving. "Dr. Na I'll treat you to dinner tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'am." Jaemin bowed his head down as she left the room.

Professor Jung looked at Jaemin with a frown, his dimples becoming deeper, a hand on his chest.

"Jaemin… How could you I— I treated you to hamburgers."

"Professor Jung, that was 2 weeks ago and you didn't ask me to help you." Jaemin pointed out.

"Well, I-" He sighed, pinching his nose. "We are going to have this conversation later, it's time to see my outpatients."

Jaemin smiled brightly, leaving his seat. "Yes sir."

"You are so lucky GS has adopted you, Dr. Na." Professor Jung pointed at Jaemin in a faux threatening manner. 

"Yes, yes, of course, how can I forget I have 10 single parents I need to think about every day that aren't my biological ones."

"Good, now c'mon, we've got patients to see."

Jaemin patted Renjun on the back, "I'll see you later?"

"Hmm… Work hard today." Renjun hummed.

As Jaemin and Professor Jung left the room, Renjun and the two med students sat back down in their seats, a smile forming on Renjun's face.

"See what I mean when I say he's The Prince of GS?"

— 🏥 —

Pediatric Surgery doesn't have anger issues.

Or at least that's what Jeno has been trying to convince himself for over a year now, but now that he's a second-year resident he's starting to believe that the statement is becoming less and less true.

"Have you checked with radiology if they have the scans?"

Jeno checked his watch, it was around lunchtime now. "I called Professor Heo yesterday while he was on his lunch break and he said they weren't ready yet."

Professor Qian stopped in his chair, raising an eyebrow. "He said what?"

Jeno paused. Well, this wasn't looking good for Professor Heo. 

"Uh… He said the scans take time and-"

The man stopped Jeno and nodded, understanding every word. "I see, I see." He patted Jeno on the back with a tight smile. "You did good,"

Jeno smiles awkwardly back feeling the impending wrath from his professor practically oozing out of his body.

Professor Qian (Kun) was a sweetheart to put it simply. His patients loved him, fathers liked him, mothers adored him, hospital staff were friendly with him but everyone knows that the last thing you wanna do is piss off the sweetest person in the room.

"Thank you?" It came out as a question because Jeno was getting nervous.

As Kun dialed a couple of numbers on his desk phone, Jeno quickly whipped out his phone and bolted to find Yangyang's contact.

He quickly types a message to the boy before Kun can put the phone on his ear.

**Jeno**

please warn prof. heo that he is about to witness the wrath of one very angry pediatric surgeon.

**Yangyang**

WHAT

**Jeno**

your prof. might pass away today

**Yangyang**

Oh my god

Jeno quickly pocketed his phone back into his white coat upon hearing the ring of the desk phone, staring nervously at Kun, who suspiciously is all smiles and sunshine.

"Good morning Mrs. Kim! Lovely weather we have outside today, this is Professor Qian from PS, can you get me Radiology on the phone, please? Thank you!"

There comes another pause, the impatient taps of his foot becoming louder in the office.

Jeno can hear the faint voice on the other line.

_ "Hello this is Professor Heo from Radiology please hold-" _

"Oh, Professor Heo I dare you to put me on hold. Do it and see what happens.”

Jeno almost choked on his own spit at the sweet yet terrifying tone coming out of his professor.

_ “Oh, shit- Dr. Qian! How can I help you out today?” _

“Do you want to tell me where my scans are?”

_ “Uh… You asked for scans?” _

“Yes, and didn’t you ask for a pay raise? It seems like we’re both not getting the things we want Professor Heo.” Kun lets out the fakest robotic laugh Jeno had ever heard in his life, he almost couldn’t hold in his laughter. “So where are my scans?”

_ "Well, I uh… Are these about the scans your resident asked for?” _

“There are only two residents in PS Professor Heo and one is away due to family matters so you do the math.” 

Jeno gulped down the lump in his throat, he feels like if this conversation continued he would have to be making a phone call explaining why there’s a hole in the wall of Professor Qian’s office.

Professor Heo cleared his throat on the other line, trying to calm himself.  _ “I told your resident. These scans take time." _

"Of course, I know scans take time Professor Heo! But you see, I also went to medical school?" Kun chuckled, "And I don't recall a chest-x-ray on a 5-year-old kid taking up an entire day— So, I’ll just ask you this one more time because I don’t have time— Where are my scans?”

There was a long pause on the other line.  _ "Uh… Give me a second. _ "

“Thank you!” Professor Qian turned to Jeno with a smile, “They're so nice when they realize they’re in trouble.”

“Y-Yes they are.” Jeno smiled back at him.

Well, the hospital Director is about to receive one very threatening letter from PS complaining about Radiology.

— 🏥 —

Pediatric Surgery definitely has anger issues.

Yangyang has convinced himself of it ever since he became a resident for Radiology and as the year passes by, he just becomes more and more sure that the statement is true.

Frankly, he loves Radiology with the exception of Professor Heo who just got hired as an associate professor 3 weeks ago, and sometimes Yangyang just stares at the man because he takes exceptionally long lunch breaks and looks as if he has no clue what he’s doing half the time.

So when Jeno sent him the heads up that an angry pediatric surgeon was about to end the life of one of his professors, it didn’t take him long to figure out who.

Yangyang sighed, shuffling his crocs to Professor Heo’s office, knocking twice on the door before entering.

“Professor Heo, you’re about to get chewed out,” Yangyang informs him monotonously.

“What?”

“I’ll bring flowers to the funeral, do you prefer oak wood for the casket or-” 

“Dr. Liu, what are you talking about?”

Yangyang opens his mouth to respond only for Professor Heo’s phone to start ringing off the hook, momentarily stopping Yangyang from giving his professor any time to mentally prepare before he gets the beating of his life.

“I’ll be praying for you, Professor.” Yangyang smiles before quietly leaving his office, turning around to see his other professor, Ten at the end of the hallway with a folder in hand.

“Yangyang, good timing.” Ten grinned, “I’m about to go head to lunch, care to come with me?” 

“Yes sir!” Yangyang grinned and bowed down, “Thank you, I was starting to feel hungry.” He waddled to Ten’s side.

“We have to make a quick stop at the PS department first though.” His professor wiggled the file in his hand. “I have something to give to Dr. Qian.”

Yangyang paused, dots were starting to connect. “Wait a second… Is that?”

“Well let’s just say I found this file in the Radiology office.” Ten hummed to himself, stuffing his hands into his white coat, the file wedged in his arm. “And I had a feeling a very pissed off pediatric surgeon might be wondering where his scans are, so I thought I’d do some charity work today.” He winks at the boy.

Yangyang ponders it for a second, he could just turn around right now and tell Professor Heo that Ten has the scans Dr. Qian is looking for but yet again…

Nah.

He grins back at his professor and nods. "Okay, let's do that first."

Jeno is surely going to be in for one heck of a surprise.

The Radiology department isn't too far from Pediatrics so the two make it there in no time, Yangyang smiling gleefully to himself because one, he gets to eat, and two he gets to see Jeno.

Ten greets the nurses as they finally make it in front of the sign on the front door that says 'Professor Qian Kun of Pediatric Surgery'.

He knocks on it twice before entering, finding Professor Qian at his desk, smiling a little too widely at absolutely nothing as he impatiently taps his feet, his resident Jeno standing there who looks like he's on the verge of breaking out in a fit of laughter.

They both look up when they hear the knock on the door, seeing both Ten and Yangyang who are very happy.

"I have a file for a chest x-ray on one Lee Naeun, a 5-year-old with bronchitis who's doctor is named Qian Kun?" Ten wiggles the file in hand.

Kun looks at Ten and for a split second, he looks like he's about to cry before shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Hello? Professor Heo? I'll have to call you back. Someone just did your job for you." Kun hangs up the phone with a relieved sigh, sticking a hand out to grab the file. "Oh Ten, thank god, you're a lifesaver."

"Dr. Heo's still new around here, don't be too mean to him." Ten hands him the file.

"I can't help it when people don't do their jobs." Kun hums, flipping through the pages. "You know how it is."

Ten hums, "I know a little too well."

Yangyang bumps into Jeno's shoulder, the boy still staring at him with a shocked look.

"What are you doing here?"

"Professor Ten found the file in our office, so we decided to take a little field trip." Yangyang winked at him.

Jeno winced. "Ouch, what's Professor Heo gonna think?"

"Not to take long lunch breaks anymore."

He gasped. "You're evil."

"Well, that should teach him a small lesson." He shrugged.

"Well thank god you came in time, I thought I was going to have to explain why Professor Qian was screaming like a hyena."

"I heard that Jeno!" The resident slapped a hand over his mouth forgetting his professor was still there, making Kun laugh. "It's fine, at least you won't be explaining anything to anyone." 

"No sir I won't." Jeno bowed down and Kun smiled, patting his head.

"I and Dr. Liu were just about to head out for lunch, care to join?"

"Hm…" Kun checked his watch. "It wouldn't hurt right?"

Jeno shook his head. "Nope. You have an appendectomy in 2 hours, Professor."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He stood up from his seat, stretching his limbs, "Should we go?"

Jeno and Yangyang looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes sir!"

As they walked down the corridors of the hallway, steering clear of all the patients and staff that passed by, Ten turned around to address the two boys while still continuing to walk.

"Oh yeah, what happened to the other four?"

Yangyang raised an eyebrow, "Four?"

"Ah… You mean our friends?" Jeno asked, the statement clicking inside of his head.

Kun nodded with a smile, "I heard Dr. Mark Lee refer to you guys as Four Plus Two."

Yangyang snickered at the old nickname and Jeno rolled his eyes, reminiscing the memory.

"It was something Mark came up with back in med school, he said something along the lines of 'Even if 6 of you aren't together at once, it's either 2 or 4 of you separately' Or something idiotic like that," Jeno shivered, "It is a nickname that shall forever remain in the past."

Yangyang tilted his head. "Really? I thought it was cute when people asked us where the other two or four was," He grinned, "I mean, it was kind of funny sometimes."

"Yeah until my ex-girlfriend started asking me if every time we were gonna go on a date if one or three of you would just randomly appear."

"Pfft." Yangyang slapped a hand over his mouth, holding in a cackle.

"It isn't funny," Jeno clicked his tongue, flicking Yangyang on the forehead. "She broke up with me after a week because Donghyuck wanted to join us for lunch ONE TIME."

"Oh c'mon, it's a little bit funny." Yangyang poked his cheek. "Even you've got to admit it."

Ten snorted, "Dr. Lee was right, you guys really are quite different."

Yangyang and Jeno turned their heads to him in unison. "We are?"

Kun patted the both of them on the back.

"Yep. You are."

— 🏥 —

"Is Shotaro joining us for lunch?" 

Renjun checks his watch, "He said he had a VSD surgery to assist, but he'll be here soon, I think he's just finished."

Jaemin hums, taking the lunchboxes out of the plastic bag, "Jeno and Yangyang are eating with their professors, right?

"Yeah, should we start eating without them?" Renjun already breaks open the wooden chopsticks, making Jaemin laugh.

"Of course, you can start eating, I'll wait until Donghyuck comes."

Just a few seconds later, a groaning Shotaro comes into the office, stretching his aching limbs and massaging the back of his neck.

"Hey kiddos," He yawns, bending over to stretch his back. "Guess who just got back from a ventricular septal defect procedure?"

"Dr. Yoo Jimin from Anesthesiology." Renjun teases making Shotaro frown.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," He grins, pulling out a chair. "What's for lunch?" 

"Jaem ordered some lunchboxes." Renjun handed him a pair of chopsticks. “It’s Set B.”

Shotaro whistled, popping open the plastic container. "Aren't you gonna eat Nana?"

Jaemin nods, "I will, silly, I'm just waiting for Donghyuck, just eat first." He waves his hand, egging Shotaro to continue eating.

"Where is Donghyuck anyway? Emergency delivery?" Renjun asks, Jaemin shakes his head.

"He has an anencephaly case today with Professor Lee… He's been pretty worried about it for a couple of weeks now." Renjun opens his mouth in understanding, slowly nodding his head.

Shotaro tilts his head, peeling open his can of coffee. "What's anencephaly again?" 

Renjun presses his lips together in a thin line.

"It's a baby without a brain."

"Oh, dear…" Shotaro lets out a soft sigh, leaning into the back of his chair.

He swiftly puts the plastic lid back on his lunchbox, snapping it shut, placing his chopsticks on top.

"I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick." Shotaro stands up, "Make sure Jun doesn't steal any of my sausages." He winks making Renjun frown, punching him in the side.

"Hey! Who do you take me for?"

"A sausage stealer." Jaemin snickers making Renjun glare at him. "Okay, okay, I'll look after your food."

"Thanks," Shotaro smiles, spinning on his heels only to turn back around. "Oh right, Can you throw me a can of coffee?"

Jaemin blinks at him and nods, digging into the plastic bag. He throws the extra can of coffee into his hands, Shotaro catching it with ease.

"Come back quickly or your food's gonna get cold," Renjun shouts after him.

"Yeah come back quickly or else Injun is going to eat your yellow radish!"

Renjun throws his yellow croc at Jaemin that the boy swiftly dodges.

"You really need to up your arm game Jun, your croc throws are getting weak nowadays."

"I have another croc on my left foot Jaemin, don't try it."

"Yes, yes" Jaemin smiles, resting his chin on his hand. "I wonder why Shotaro left to go to the bathroom with a can of coffee though."

"Hm? That wasn't obvious?"

"What wasn't obvious?" 

Renjun stared at Jaemin with a raised eyebrow who stared back at him in blank confusion.

"Wow… Even after 4+ years of friendship you still can't tell when one of us makes up a dumb excuse to check on another friend." Renjun rolls his eyes, "Even you do that!"

"Wait… We all do it???" Jaemin furrows his eyebrows, "I thought I was the only one?"

Renjun pinches his cheek "Jaemin… Sweetie, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Is that why Jeno disappeared that one time and said he was going to the library only to come back with Yangyang drunk on his back??"

— 🏥 —

Shotaro knocked twice on the resident break room before entering.

Donghyuck was already there, as he suspected, sitting on the sofa with his knees brought up to his chest and face stuffed into them.

He looked up when he heard the door open, seeing Shotaro standing there with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, you," Shotaro said softly, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," Donghyuck said hoarsely.

He wasn't crying, at this point, Donghyuck feels as if all the eyes in his eyes have been dried up at this point. During med school, he felt like someone could fill a swimming pool with the number of tears he cried but ever since he entered into residency, it's as if everything has dried up and all he feels is tiredness.

Donghyuck is well aware the other guys share the same sentiment as him, some of them just keep it a bit more well hidden than others.

Shotaro settles down next to him, sitting crossed-legged. He brings the can of coffee to Donghyuck's cheek, the cool metal contrasting with the heat of his skin.

Donghyuck presses his lips to a thin smile and takes the can from him. He brings his legs down on the floor, running his finger through his slightly damp hair.

"How was your first anencephaly case?"

The boy lets out a sigh, snapping open the can of coffee. "Truthfully? It was… Bittersweet." He takes a small sip of the drink. "The mother did quite well."

Shotaro pats him on the back. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Donghyuck smiles. "Did you know she could've gotten an abortion but she stuck through with the pregnancy? We would've supported her with any decision she made, but that was really brave of her."

"It was." 

He swirled around the can of coffee in hand. "I had to put my finger in the baby's mouth so the mother wouldn't hear him cry," He mumbled quietly.

Shotaro didn't say anything, he already knew the reason why.

"You did well Dr. Lee." He gives the boy a small side hug. "You did well."

"I know I did." Donghyuck jokes and Shotaro feels glad to hear the familiar snark. "But I also know I can't continue to lock myself up when I get cases that are difficult."

Shotaro hums in agreement. "At the end of the day, we all need some kind of safe place to return to. It's not a crime to feel down, you know?"

Donghyuck smirks and pushes Shotaro off of him playfully, "Yes, yes, I know, I know you sap."

He giggles, internally breathing a sigh of relief. Shotaro stands up, holding a hand out towards Donghyuck.

"So… Are you hungry?"

Donghyuck scoffs, "Is that even a question to ask anymore?"

He takes Shotaro's hand as it pulls him up. Donghyuck stretches his arms, feeling the tight joints loosen.

"Good, because I have two little birdies waiting for us with lunch boxes upstairs."

Donghyuck sighs. "Oh, I really hope Renjun didn't eat my sausages."

Shotaro chuckles.

"You and me both."

— 🏥 —

As the hours' pass, the sun slowly passes down the horizon with it and sooner or later the hospital turns on their lights for the night.

However, the hospital is still busy at night, almost as much as it is in the morning. Nothing changes much in the schedules of some of the hospital workers.

But even so in their not so mundane but also sort of mundane lives as doctors, the group of 6 still try their best to spice up their lives and make it work out so that they're not just zombies slaving away night and day.

Maybe that's why they moved in together with each other. With all 6 of them in one house, the home is never empty when one or two have to head to the hospital and is always filled with another person.

Maybe it's also why they have a special tradition where they all promise to eat dinner together every Friday.

Whatever it was, there was never a dull moment in their lives and that was something they had each other to thank for.

Donghyuck playfully salutes the security guard stationed at this entrance of the hospital.

"Going home now Dr. Lee?"

"Hopefully," Donghyuck grins, crossing his fingers, "Tell your daughter I said hi!"

"Will do!"

Donghyuck places his card on the scanner, signing himself out for the day and walking out the familiar glass automatic doors that he has gotten used to so quickly.

He breathes into the cold night air, the fog coming out of his mouth like he's breathing smoke.

"Winter's coming huh?" 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, turning to his side to find Yangyang standing next to him, a cheeky grin plastered across his face.

"What are we? In a cheesy rom-com Christmas movie?" Donghyuck pinches Yangyang's nose, "You're so silly."

Yangyang sticks his tongue out at the boy, "Anyways, the kids said they would be here soon. Jaemin made a reservation at a steakhouse and guess who's paying?"

"Jeno?"

"Nope! Renjun is."

Donghyuck makes a noise of surprise. "Renjun? Like Huang Renjun? Like the Renjun that steals our food and acts like he hasn't eaten in days whenever he starts eating his food and absolutely HATES paying for his own food?" He raises his eyebrows, "Are we talking about the same Renjun?"

Yangyang snorts and playfully shoves the boy's shoulder. "Yes, that Renjun." He rolls his eyes. "Apparently he's finally free from the night shifts so he's in a good mood right now."

"Thank god for that…" Donghyuck huffs, "I had lunch with him this afternoon and he threw his croc at me."

"Well let’s be honest you probably had something to do with that."

"And you are absolutely correct." He nodded proudly, "I called him an angry marshmallow."

"Calling him tiny, soft, and angry with just two words… Truly poetic." Yangyang sighed dreamily.

"Why thank you, I try."

As they laugh at their own conversation, a familiar black sleek car pulls up onto the road in front of them.

The window of the driver's seat rolls down revealing Jeno with a bright smile on his face.

"Get in, hurry! It's getting cold."

"We're taking your car today?" Yangyang whistles.

Donghyuck walks up to the car, "Did you call the kids?"

"Yes and yes," Jeno answers promptly.

Another window rolls down from the passenger side, revealing Jaemin and Shotaro.

"Boo."

Yangyang opens the door, "A bit too late for Halloween greetings Taro." He laughs, hopping into the very back seat of Jeno's car, Donghyuck following him in pursuit.

"Where's Jun?"

"He said he's in the elevator right now, and now he's running through the lobby, and oh! Speak of the devil." Jaemin directs their attention back at the entrance.

Seeing an excited Renjun scan his card and run through the automatic doors with a smile across his face.

"Hey there zombie," Jeno waves at him. "Ready to go?"

"Fuck yes." Renjun opens the car door in a rush, slipping into the front seat, next to Jeno. He slumps down into the comfortable chair.

"Someone is feeling a bit soft today aren't they Mr. Paying for Everyone's Dinner?" Donghyuck comments.

"Yes I am," Renjun replies, not caring one bit anymore. "I've missed being in a car so much, this is so fucking sad."

"Well, at least you finally get to breathe the outside air again." Jeno pats his head, "Everyone have their seatbelts on?"

"Yep."

"Yes, dad," Shotaro says offhandedly, making Donghyuck cover his mouth, trying to hold himself back from laughing.

Jaemin pats his head. "Shotaro sweetheart please stay far, far, away from Donghyuck." Now it was Yangyang's turn to hold back his laughter, making Donghyuck playfully smack him in anger.

"Kids, kids, please settle down," Jeno called out. "Or else I'm going to put you in timeout."

"Yes sir."

Renjun rolled his eyes at their shenanigans with a small smile playing on his face. "Can dad do his job and just drive us to the restaurant?" 

"Okay, okay." Jeno puts his hand on the low gear. "You're lucky you're paying for my dinner today."

Renjun softly giggles. "I'm also quite lucky that you love me a lot."

Jeno sighs,

"Unfortunately."

— 🏥 —

Renjun pops open the can of non-alcoholic beer, pouring it into his cup.

"I love Professor Kim, y'know? He's a great guy but my chief resident has been on leave for like, 3 months?? And isn't it a little bit too much?" He chugs down half the glass, "Why does he only comfort her?? I've been awake for 64 hours at this point!"

"Oh look at him complain," Donghyuck clicks his tongue in judgment, slicing down his steak. "Why don't you just drink regular beer right now?"

"I would if I weren't terrified that they might call me back to the hospital." Renjun shudders. "I've been on the night shift for too long not to know the fear of that happening."

"Even so though… Minjeong's grandma died right? Isn't 3 months a little too long?" Yangyang reached his hand out, "Can you hand me the napkin?"

"It's her grandmother," Jaemin shrugs, pulling a couple of tissues out before handing them to Yangyang "What can she do?"

"When my grandmother passed I was in med school and was about to start the midterm exam, y'know what I did?" Renjun sat back in his seat. "I sucked it up and did the rest of my exam in tears and then I attended the funeral 2 weeks later and guess what? I placed 10th on the student board."

"People grieve differently Injunnie." Jeno patted him on the head, "But yet again, 3 months is a little too long."

"Ah… Have some mercy on us, merciful Buddha." Shotaro leaned back into his chair. "Our little Renjun might be on night shifts for the rest of his life."

Renjun rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, you should've seen Yangyang when he was on his 2nd night shift. Almost bit my arm off after I brought him tteokbokki."

"Hey! Give me a break, I was operating on 3 packs of Shin ramen and 10 cups of coffee" Yangyang frowned, "At least I didn't cry my eyes out." He glanced over at Renjun who rolled his eyes.

"Nope but you sure moved like a wild hyena." Renjun snorts

"If we're talking about feral animals, are we just gonna ignore how Jeno came home one night after a 13-hour procedure, sweating like a dog and ended up raiding the fridge." Jaemin laughed, "Me and Shotaro found him passed out on the couch."

Shotaro lets out a deep exhale at the memory, "God... He inhaled all my bagel bites." He sniffs, in memory of all the bagel bites Jeno consumed in his post-surgery daze.

"It's okay, my donuts were an unfortunate victim too." Yangyang sympathetically patted him on the back.

"Okay guys, give him the benefit of the doubt, the OR for Pediatric surgeries are always at scalding hot temperatures." Donghyuck shivers, remembering the old memories of him as a med student in the OR.

"Thank you! Finally, someone gets it." Jeno sighs, "Earlier this week one of the med students had passed out halfway into the surgery, it took a bit longer this year though but it does happen every year."

Shotaro laughs to himself, "Well I guess I'll never know what that's like."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Jaemin scrunches up his face. "CS procedures are always at Antarctica levels of temperature, I don't know how Taro doesn't always get sick."

"Oh, c'mon it's not THAT bad." The group laughed, their table filling with smiles.

This is why everything works out for them, this is why they've stayed together for so long despite always doing different things, and being so different as people, they always still manage to return to the comfort of their own circle at the end of the day

"Wow…" Donghyuck hums, directing everyone's attention to him. "Look at us reminiscing about memories," He chuckles, "Are we really getting that old now?"

"We're all pushing 28, of course, we're getting old." Yangyang lets out a bitter laugh. "Well, it's not like it's a bad thing is it?"

"Of course not." Jaemin takes a sip of his water, "We're at that age, after all, to talk about things like that and sooner or later we'll be talking about marriage, divorces, and politics."

"You make it sound like we're gonna be boring adults." Renjun furrows his eyebrows, "Growing older doesn't have to sound so mundane all the time." He starts counting off on his fingers. "I mean, we've gone from students to friends to roommates and now coworkers, I'd say the last thing our lives are would be mundane."

"Oh look, Socrates Renjun is here to speak his truth." Shotaro pokes Renjun's cheek. "Even so though, I would have to agree with Junnie, I'm glad our lives aren't boring like others."

Jeno cringes with a sweet smile on his face. "We really are getting old huh? Look at us getting all wishy-washy with each other."

"You're right." Donghyuck nods in agreement. "We're getting too chummy with each other, I think it's time to start talking about the things we hate about each other."

Jaemin frowns. "But I like it when we get chummy with each other."

Yangyang puts a hand on his back.

"Only you my friend… Only you."

And the dinner continues.

They eat more than they should've, maybe it was because they were actually hungry or rather it was the fact that they just wanted to spend more time talking to each other at the table, they won't say which.

But this Friday dinner is just like any other Friday dinner the group of 6 has had. One where they would just sit and talk about their days, talk about anything, look back on the memories of them being younger, and think back on those times when they were just students trying to get by.

Do they miss those times? Absolutely not. 

Do they regret becoming doctors? Of course not.

As much as they talk trash about their work, at the end of the day, it's what they do and they've all learned to love and adore their jobs as a whole.

And without them not wanting to become doctors, there wasn't any guarantee that the 6 boys would've met any other way.

In short, they wouldn't trade it for anything else.

So even if this Friday dinner is just another one of those dinners in the memory of the many other times they've gone out to eat together as a whole, it's still something they cherish a lot.

— 🏥 —

"I'm paying for table 6 please." Renjun smiles sweetly at the hostess, handing her his card.

Yangyang ruffles through Renjun's hair.

"We'll be waiting for you in the car."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you for the meal Injunnie." Jaemin tries going in for a quick peck on the cheek that Renjun narrowly avoids.

"Mmhm."

"Don't forget about the take out boxes!" Donghyuck calls after him.

"I won't."

Shotaro pounces on him, squeezing him tightly from behind. "Thanks, love you, mom!"

Renjun pushes Shotaro off of him, shooing them away. "Just go! You guys are embarrassing me."

The boy grins at him before leaving through the front door with the others, Renjun finishes paying for everything, turning around only to find Jeno still standing there with the bags of takeout in his hands.

"What the— You haven't left yet?" Renjun raises an eyebrow, as he slips his card back into his wallet.

"Nah, I tossed Jaemin the key earlier. He wants to drive home because he thinks I've had too much to drink." Jeno drunkenly smiles at him.

"You have such a good tolerance for alcohol and yet here you are, grinning like a goof." Renjun clicks his tongue and flicks him on the forehead, the gesture only makes Jeno smile more. "Come on, give me the bags."

Jeno shakes his head. "I don't think I will."

"Uh-huh, and why should I listen to you in your drunken state?"

"Because you've been on the night shift for 3 days and paid for our lunch." Jeno retaliates back and flicks Renjun on the forehead this time. "C'mon let's go before the kids wonder where we are." 

He walks past Renjun smoothly, who's still standing there in a daze. Only both drunk and sober Jeno would remind Renjun to give himself a break once in a while.

Renjun scoffs to himself and pockets his wallet, following Jeno outside the door.

The air is still cold, but it's okay because Renjun feels warm inside as he hops into the car with the very familiar faces he gets tired of seeing every day, but sadly, they're the only familiar faces he wants to see.

Jaemin smiles at him as he buckles his seatbelt, doing one last check on everyone before starting the car.

"Alright… Let's go home?"

They all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Please."

— 🏥 —

Their shared home was a 3 bedroom townhouse, provided by Jeno's parents as a graduation gift for getting into med school.

Sure, it was one hell of a gift to give someone even if it was a prestigious school, it's not like it warrants a gift like a whole ass house but the rest of them had been raised to not question the actions of rich people. 

So when Jeno offered the idea of the 6 of them living together while splitting the rent (Because there was no way Jeno's friends were just going to let him pay for everything in the house) It was very hard not to turn down the offer.

Thus, the beginning of the 6 of them being roommates had started.

As the car pulls up to the driveway, everyone steps out of the car. Shotaro jumps out, feeling something cold touch his forehead.

"Oh?" He looks up at the dark night sky, seeing the sprinkle of white flecks begin to rain down on them. "It's snowing." 

"Woah." Renjun steps out of the car, holding his hands out in interest, like a little kid. 

"Should we have a snowball fight?" Donghyuck grins, making Jaemin smack him on the back of his head.

"Don't give them any more weird ideas while they're all drunk," He scolds unlocking the door, "C'mon guys the weather said it might be a storm later," He drags Renjun into the house by the arm before the boy can catch a snowflake on his tongue, Donghyuck following inside with a pout. "Jeno! Get your ass inside, stop looking at our neighbor's roses,"

"But they're so pretty Nana," Jeno frowned, shuffling his feet up the porch steps.

"Yes, and they'll be even prettier once you get to bed and start dreaming about them, okay?" Jaemin patted his back. "Yangyang! Shotaro! I won't be able to make you breakfast tomorrow morning if you guys stand out here and freeze to death!"

"Okay, okay, we're coming." Yangyang looped his arm around Shotaro's, "C'mon, let's go before Jaemin throws a fit."

"Give me a second," Shotaro digs into his jacket for his phone, pulling it out and snapping a shot of the snow falling. "... It's already winter again huh? Time sure does pass by quickly,"

"You should like an old man Taro." Yangyang pinches the boy's nose. "Maybe we are getting old," He thinks about it for a second and shrugs. "Alright you old geezer, it's time to hit the hay!"

Yangyang pulls a still mesmerized Shotaro into the house, finally giving Jaemin a sigh of relief as he shuts the door close.

Jaemin locks the doors and turns around to face the home he's known so well for the past 5 years. He smiles. 

The townhouse has a little bit of everyone mixed into it. Jeno's bike parked near the front entrance, Yangyang's panda plushie that's still left on the couch from their last movie night, the PlayStation that Donghyuck uses to play Overwatch in his free time, Shotaro's black hoodie that's been draped over the couch because he keeps forgetting to put it back into his room, and the small little decorations and trinkets that Renjun has put up in order to make the house more homey.

And Jaemin… Well, he's a little bit everywhere.

He walks up the stairs, passing by the whole collage of photos of the 6 of them over the years on the wall. From polaroid taken shots to printed out photos of them playing around to even strips of photos from random photo booths, every delicate memory of them was plastered all over the wall. 

It's something that even Jaemin has to say he finds very cheesy but it's something that also can't help but warm his heart a bit.

He makes it to the top of the staircase, unwinding his scarf and opening the door to his shared bedroom with Jeno, who's already passed out in his twin bed on his side of the room.

Jaemin sighs.

He's back home.

— 🏥 —

**Author's Note:**

> i am in no way, shape, or form a med student or pre-med major so a lot of the things in this fic may be incorrect or improper so i deeply apologize!! also this fic will be apart of an on going series of 00 line as residents and hopefully i'll update it it sooner or later (because pt.2 is currently in the making). once again, a huge thanks to tia, i love her so much!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/juncharm)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/soonsofics)


End file.
